1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for removing ice and snow from a power transmission line and, more particularly, to a device for removing ice and snow from a power transmission line, capable of preventing safety accidents caused by disconnection of the power transmission line and improving reliability of facility operation because the ice and snow attached to the power transmission line are removed by applying vibrations to the power transmission line.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, power transmission lines supplying electric power produced at a generating station are supported on transmission towers with ice and snow attached thereto when it snows in the winter season.
Due to a heavy dead load, the power transmission lines are basically connected between the transmission towers in a sagging state. When the ice and snow are attached to the power transmission line, weight of the power transmission line is increased to cause a higher sagging degree. For this reason, a gust of wind or a heavy snowfall may cause a line contact, line disconnection, or a steel tower escape accident.
Further, due to a failure of a power transmission network system, system instability such as low-voltage abnormality may be still in existence. In the case of putting manpower to remove the ice and snow attached to the power transmission lines, an increase in maintenance cost and safety accidents may take place. When the power transmission line is disconnected, a replacement cost is increased. Thus, there is a need to improve this problem.
As the related art of the present invention, Korean Registered Utility Model No. 0259346 (titled “Foreign material cleaner of power transmission line” and granted on Dec. 18, 2001) is represented.